dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant Kent Antagonists: * Miss Mara Myle ** Otto ** Hank * Wigs Myle Other Characters: * Locations: * KFH Radio Station * Mountain Bridge * 775 River Street Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal: "The Cantrell Gang Strikes" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters * Buck Jones, Frontier Marshal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Out West ** Big Savage Items: * Vehicles: * | Penciler3_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle3 = The Devil's Dagger: "Mr. H and the Dope Ring" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jeff Marlowe * ** his dope ring Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Carl Formes | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle4 = El Carim: "The Menace of the House of Monsters" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle5 = Mark Swift and the Time Retarder: "Captured By the Cavemen" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Rodney Kent Other Characters: * Neanderthal men, women, & children Antagonists: * King of Neanderthals Animals: * Giant Rhinolizard * Saber-Tooth Tiger * Pterodactyl Times: * Neanderthal/Dinosaur Coexistence Era Locations: * a heavily forested region Items: * Kent's Six-Shooter Vehicles: * The Time Retarder, "History Express" | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle6 = Tom Sharp, War Bird: "The Menace of Manfred" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Shipwreck Roberts: "The Sea-Devil" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker7_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deep Sea Doodle Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Depthosphere | Editor8_1 = Bill Parker | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Jungle King: "The Queen of the Elephants" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Alfred Duca | Inker9_1 = Alfred Duca | StoryTitle9 = Zoro, the Mystery Man: "The Curse of Imelda Loree" | Synopsis9 = Imelda Loree was born at midnight on June 21st, 1917, which is the festival of the devil-god Jama. Members of Jama's cult staged an elaborate hoax on Miss Loree, over several years, making all of her high-society friends think she was under a dangerous curse. Zoro the Mystery Man intervened and exposed the hoaxers. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Animals: * Cheeta, Zoro's cheetah Antagonists: * Murdock Daw * Devil-God Jama * Jama Cult, supposedly broken up in 1919 Other Characters: * Imelda Loree * Bob Ransom * Bob's friend Jack Locations: * Daw's Penthouse | Notes = * Some time between and this issue, the Frontier Marshal feature has changed some things, and not changed others: ** The Marshal is now Buck Jones instead of Bill Crane, and the bad guys are now the Cantrell gang instead of the Trask gang. ** The town is still called Big Savage and the sidekick deputy is still called Mesquite Mike. * First Master Comics issue for Jungle King, which last appeared in . * Last issue for Mark Swift and the Time Retarder, which ran from through #7, then moved here to Master Comics for this last episode. ** Rodney Kent routinely packs a revolver. * After this issue, Shipwreck Roberts moves to Wow Comics. * Zoro fights and kills a rabid bulldog with his sword-cane. ** Zoro's cheetah, Cheeta, is able to track down the cult leader, bloodhound-style, after sniffing his captured dagger. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances